hashtagsfandomcom-20200215-history
Politicalwiki
Politics' is a process by which collective decisions are made within groups. Although the term is generally applied to behaviour within governments, politics is also observed in all human group interactions, including corporate, academic, and religious institutions. Sociologists generally use this meaning. To try to separate Politics from religion has been a artificial way as done under the administration of John F. Kenndy's government in USA. The term secular and religious became a way to separate those two artifical areas but still no altogther successful as all matters of life whether in Politics or not, are intertwined closely Local Spore Politics *Read about Singapore Politics on another Page. We have so little to share except the election date is still not out, it's keep people guessing just to stir up some good support needed..what will the issues be: National Service defaulters ? Immigration issues ? Cost of living? NKF scandals? Sharing the fruits of the garmen? WPs manifesto with analogy with poison and time bombs ? Politics is an all open subject, but the PAP is not going to open another can of worms until the opposition get wiser, and start probing...so far they are consolidating their power display for the big showdown. but when? It's costly to get the settup for the oppositions <$36,000 deposited with the voting authority plus ...> and whois is paying? The Garmen? Of course., they themselvesand some kind or some of the charitable people had to help them out..I am poor so I do more with my little bit of moral support.14:34, 19 January 2006 (SGT) Politics is a subject for study but as a topic for talking it's not interesting since political talk is considered taboo, and out for most people except those people always on the non-GARMEN side, and don't support GARMEN policies! * Someone shouted Down with the PAP! My respect for the man was lowered when he made the crass remark. I am not a supporter of PAP either, but respect is still respect! * The history of the political events are pretty at an infancy stage, and unlike the olden days when one can be boasting to be getting top score or credits in History (ie. pretty much study old history of the British Empire and her colonies etc,etc.) * Singapore has been allowed to be independent following separation from the British rule then from Malaysia to become a new State, Country and now Republic within the lifetime of most living people here in Singapore, and so what's there to talk about, we experienced it and seen it all! 2004: The Government announced that it was studying the possibility of setting up a casino cum resort in Singapore. This is a major u-turn from its previous rejection of a legalised casino on the island state. 2005: It has been nearly 6 months of endless debate, but a final decision has not been reached on the casino issue. This is another major u-turn from Singapore's normally efficient attitude towards conducting nearly anything. 2006: An uneventful one, except we tot it’s good to be Sporean until ..the sky came down heavily via the recession?? 2007: Most ppl still think the weather and money more the poor around us, can’t bee too selfish and wealth: here it’s still mony money and more money! 2008: the lesson, objectively a good One : the inflation burst! & the recession 2009: still around the garmen lost more 30 billions of dollars, that is good, help the poor ppl to think carefully about spending habits.. *By 2010, Singapore will be a http://www.sgwiki.com/wiki/money_less-town town ****In Spore GARMEN take notice of everything with CCTVs everywhere, beware don't trip on haywire here! **** Also make good of the coming Xtra holiday when Singapore celebrate with parades on the 40th national day, you can cabok to oversea,loh and see places. Come home safe, okay? So what day is that .. i si, it's a Tuesday on August 9th 2005. There are a few winners among those who take the wrong side - the oppositions! Why not be a supporter of the PAP? I just don't know why, but I always vote for the opposition just as if they could win! Am I stupid?165.21.154.115 10:45, 8 Sep 2005 (SGT) Goto new article on http://sgwiki.com/wiki/Main.htm Link to Kush Prasad Mathur,Parliamentary (Lok Sabha) seat from Lucknow in 2009 Dr. Kush Prasad Mathur s/o Shri Shiva Prasad hereby solemnly declare that I shall contest in upcoming General Election for Parliamentary (Lok Sabha) seat from Lucknow in 2009. Vishwa Yuva Morcha - VYM , Indian Politics , Indian Youth Politics, the youth are concerned with establishment of Global health and the resolution of all unsettled issues and problems, at local, national and international levels, through our active participation and involvement We have no organization, no leaders, no monetary interest, this is purely a non monetary enterprise. The local and global problems facing humankind in erstwhile era are prevalence of corruption, violence, anger, hatred, crime, fear, dishonesty, greed, laziness, avarice, materialism, extravagant spending habit, animosity, lust, aggression, environmental pollution, ecological disturbances, natural calamities, extremes of behaviour, disharmony, mental physical emotional psychological spiritual disorders, perverse political ideas, racialism, false ideas about religion, other harmful habits, cult of alcohol, substance abuse, economic exploitation, poverty, inequitable distribution of wealth, lack of inner peace, breakdown of family life, false sense of well being, wars ,strife and terrorism. Aim is to contribute towards efforts to resolve all global issues and problems to their fruition as expeditiously as possible in the wake of prevailing situation all over.vishwayuvamorcha VYM Category:S'pore Politics